rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wizard's Tower/Library
The library of the Wizard's Tower of Misthalin is one of the largest accumulations of books within Gielinor. : This page partially serves as an IC reference for current proceedings. Any inaccuracies incurred through changes of the roleplay are to be excused (and fixed as needed). Employees The Library is primarily a free-for-all operative, meaning that all students of the Tower may come and go as they please and take books, as long as they return them of course. The Librarians employed mainly busy themselves with placing returned books back on their shelves and wandering through the area, offering advice and help in finding books. Layout The library is located in a round room, with the Tower's Teleport Beam in the middle. The main entrance to the Tower is in the north, while the south has a small door leading to the sound-proof organ chamber. Directly beside the entrance is the librarian's desk, which at all times contains at least seven books, three scrolls, an inkwell and a small penholder. The library itself is a confusing affair of bookshelves in all shapes and forms. The main area around the teleportation beam is clear and contains square, hovering bookcases. Further out from the beam, the library is divided into strict lines of double-lined bookcases. The area is dimly lit; light enough to allow for reading without needing to strain one's eyes, but dark enough to impose a somewhat gloomy atmosphere, as well as a number of shadows with worrying shapes. Book selection Generic * 101 Ways to Impress your Mates with Magic * How to Become the Ultimate Wizard of the Universe * Jewelry catalogue 'Glitter', issue 6, Year 150 (5th age) * Living with a Wizard Husband - a Housewife's Story * So you Think you're a Mage? Volume 28 * The Life and Times of a Thingummywut, by Traiborn the Wizard * The Origin of Magic, by Creta Leone Da'Angelo Aren The First * A Wordbooke of Ancient, Unknown Author Elemental Guides * As the Tide Rolls: Aquamancy Explained, by Kendrick Aren * Gusts and Tempests: Aeromancy Explained, by Fredrick Aren * Rocky Fixtures: Geomancy Explained, by Jacob Aren * The Torched Embers: Pyromancy Explained, by Marcus Aren * Seeds, Magic and You, by Gregory Aren * The Fall of Water: Aquamancy in plenum, Unknown Author Magical Arts and Crafts * The Dark Arts of Magical Wands * Divination: A Beginning * Basic Enchantments for beginners * Innocuous Spells: A Guide And Spellbook, by Janus Delmoran Historical Tomes * Ignitus Aren: The Second Galethorn, by Ignitus Aren * The Fall of Duskfort, by Rodney Flint * The Aren Curse, by Dymitri Aren * The God Wars Speculation, by Pastalina Hellion * Avarrocka, by Reldo Sr. 3rd Wards and Illusions * Basics of Warding, Melbourne A. Dibs * Illusions for the Advanced, Youdon Tzee * Protecting your stuff, student paper * Thee best Hyding Spelles of the Worlde, by Invi Sible * Encyclopaedia of Protection: Volumes 1-15 Advanced Magic * The Lightning Lord, by M'Galset Kirl * Necromancy: The Noble Guide to the Art of Kings, by Christopher Aren * Tome of Reversal, by Tesla Aren * The Art of Summoning, by Aranitus Aren * Mind Magic Over Matter: Volumes 1-6, by Zaox Le'Gaunt * Theories of Mourphical Resonaance, by Maira Prachett Non-magic books * A Guide to smything Sylver, by Annalea Hedgehog * Beginner's Guide to bludgeoning weapons, by Brock Enskal * The Princess and the Elf, by Zaox Le'Gaunt * To Err is Divine, by Ptolemos * How to set yourself up for failure: A manual for morons, 'Bloody Stupid' Johnson. Restricted books * The Soul Eaters, by Teslilk Gram * The Necromantic Scrolls: Aren Necromancy Explained, by Heindrick Aren * Galethorn's Book of Spells, by Galethorn Aren * Daemonica, by Unknown Author * Multiversal Portals, by Unknown Author * Raising Fire Incarnate, by Avidria Nahycel * Magykal Aerotika, by Kamasut Raa Category:Location Category:Magic Category:Books Category:Documents